spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dysonsphere/Whitedots
In response to the recent events caused by Whitedots and Wannafry, Dysoncorp has launched an investigation. The telescope aboard NewStation indicates that the planet of Whitedots is similar to Earth, but is 20% larger and is half land and half water. We cannot identify surface structures, but current data seems to indicate a highly advanced civilization. Additionally, copies of Wannafry have been obtained and hacked into(''someone ''in the IT department thought it would be funny to put the viruses into a computer colosseum and fight it against other viruses, it "defeated" all other viruses but the 2 copies attacked each other and sort of decrypted each other). Wannafry appears to have a second payload which sends all encrypted data back to AlienHome via a complex warp system that is powered by AlienHome itself. As a result, Dysoncorp will be spoofing the virus soon. Seemingly unrelated is the fact that Dysoncorp citizens have begun to hear the sound of a gong being struck somehow and protests have been started to get me to release details about the past, and origin of Dysoncorp. . . . . . . . . --CLASSIFIED-- >ERROR< No they dont ERROR DO NOT PROCEED ANY FURTHER WITHOUT PRIOR AUTHORIZATION FROM ██████ 0000000 let me take you back in time. back and back and back back to when it all started LIGHT FIGHTER NOTEPAD: Contrary to popular belief, Dysoncorp does not originate from HOM. We come from something much, much stronger. But that has been defeated. Dysoncorp has a motto: Hope of a Better Age. We are the lifeboat. We fled in a colonizer vessel after the destruction of ██████. The ship you are looking at is the last remains of it. Or so we thought. Ever since the war against JOR aliens, military commanders have reported visions of a gong being struck, Mount Audeamus exploding and the flagship(DSS Dyson) sinking. But first of all, what is Mount Audeamus? Audeamus is a mysterious mountain located just north of the Antarctic Circle. Its location is variable and the only way to get to it is by luck, or by a locator beacon on the island. The mountain is 10km tall. 8km looks something like Everest, and the last 2km is a vertical spire, which is extremely difficult to summit. At its peak lies the five Rafflesian Flames, of 5 colours. Since the war on JOR, every time a vision is reported, the flames flare up and a warp gate to an unknown universe is opened right above the flames. But the strangest part is that the gong in the vision does exist. Known as the Warding Bell, the immense gong is levitated inside Mount Audeamus and a mallet moves round and round its center, causing vibrations that are very deep but are intense. It is unknown where this came from, but it is definitely of extraterrestrial origin. Now on to the RTH, the Whitedots and the war on JOR. Even though the aliens here are shown to be drastically different, they all have one thing in common: their main purpose is to target Dysoncorp. Why? The very same force that destroyed the civilization we came from is after us again. Present omens tell us that we must find a way to obliterate these forces once and for all. How? We have not figured out. But there is that one chance that ██████ is back. Maybe he has gathered our forces. Maybe we can the that dimensionally faring empire again. But the omens tell us that: there will be a fall before a rise again. the gong will be struck signed, &)^#8-2&329++ ERROR self destruct initiated dysoncorp will fall until it rises back to who it is TECH sorry for the vague blog post Category:Blog posts